Sweet Love
by WolfKnox
Summary: Ok so this was a request and it's about LXSebastian. It's takes place in modern times, Sebby and L are dating in this fanfic and they live together. It's rated M for smut, hope you enjoy please do review.


**WolfKnox: Ok guys this fanfic is about L from Death Note and Sebastian from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. It takes place in modern times and L and Sebby have been dating for a year and oh Sebby lives with L. Enjoy and please do review.**

**Sweet Love**

I smiled as I cooked L his dinner which was a strawberry cake, L didn't eat anything other than sugary sweet things. I found it quite adoreable, L was the world's greatest detective. He was adorable, smart, charming, and quite interesting.

I met L in a cafe a year ago, I was his waiter and it was love at first sight. I was so happy being with him, he was so gentle with me. I heard the door open and in a seconds arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed knowing it was L. He laid his head on my shoulder and smiled, he pecked my cheek and sat down in his chair.

I smiled drizzled the strawberry cake in strawberry sauce and topped it with whipped cream and a cherry on top. I brought the cake over to L's seat at the dinner table. He leaned up and kissed me, he quickly brought me on to his lap and kissed my neck.

He smiled and said "How about you feed me my food Sebby?" I blushed and nodded as I picked up the fork. I got a piece of the cake with some whipped cream on it and fed it to L, he moaned at the taste in approval. I blushed red and nuzzled my head into his neck.

L smiled and said "You know I rather nibble on this." He began bite and suck on my neck, causing me to shudder with pleasure. He chuckled again and said "Why don't we take this to the bedroom Sebby?" I nodded as L carried me to our bedroom.

L quickly laid me on the bed and began to unbutton my black button up shirt, I moaned as L began to suck on my left nipple while he toyed with the right one. L then began to kiss down to he got to my pants. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and eagerly pulled them off.

Now I was left in my silk black boxers, he grinned and quickly took his shirt. I loved his pale skin it was so much fun to nibble on, I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I eagerly began to lick and suck all over his chest causing L to moan loudly his hand was now lightly tugging on my hair.

I then slowly undid his blue jeans, I licked his member through his white boxers. He moaned and said "S-Sebby please don't t-tease." I smirked and quickly removed L's boxers, he was now fully nude.

I eagerly began to suck on his member, moaning lightly as L squirmed with pleasure. I began to suck harder enjoying L's moans, they were music to my ears. I started to suck faster causing L to scream my name as he came into my mouth, I eagerly swallowed all of it.

L grinned and kissed me, tasting himself on my lips. He smirked and said "My turn~" He flipped us over so he was on top of me and I was under him, he quickly took me into his mouth. He happily sucked on me like I was a lollipop, he ran his tongue over the tip causing me to moan out his name as I came into his mouth.

L happily swallowed and said "Tastes like vanilla, yummy." I blushed and L stuck three of his fingers into my mouth and said "Suck." I happily began to suck on his fingers coaxing them in my saliva. L pulled his saliva covered fingers out of my mouth and pushed them inside of me.

I tensed up squirming in discomfort while L whispered comforting words into my ears as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. I moaned loudly as the pain went away and it was replaced by a massive amount of pleasure. L pulled his fingers out of me and positioned his leaking member at my entrance.

He said "Ready Sebby?" I nodded my head, L slowly pushed in making me feel all 9 inches of him. I moaned loudly but also winced in pain, it felt really good. Pleasure mixed with pain, oh what a wonderful feeling.

L slowly started thrust himself in and out of me, oh god it felt great. L started to go harder causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper. L went faster, my arms were around his neck in instant. In moments we were in liplock, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

L won his tongue was in my mouth exploring my wet carverns, sadly we had to pull away for air. L's head tilted back and screamed my name as he came inside of me, filling me up with sticky white seed. He panted and began to stroke my erection I moaned loudly as I came all over his hand and our chests.

L brought up his hand that was covered in my love juices and happily licked it off. I panted feeling exhausted L rolled over me and pulled me into him, I rested my head on his strong chest. I smiled as I fell asleep to the sound his heartbeat.


End file.
